


败笔

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 是学生马克在伦敦街头偶遇艺术家詹姆斯的故事。非典型一夜情或者说一见钟情。Smoke/Mute





	败笔

二十岁那年我暂别康河、叹息桥和我的博导，应邀前往伦敦参加GCHQ的面试。临出发导师对我说，我的本事足够胜任这份工作，他甚至觉得我能胜任这部门里每一份工作，可实际上，我只习惯同机器相处，不善与人攀谈，冗长的面试流程和没完没了的问话实在让我感到力不从心。

面试结束后我身心俱疲，可我就是在那糟糕的一天里遇见了詹姆斯波特先生。

 

我和其他被面试者一同被送离切尔特南镇，之后我独自乘巴士返回住处。车身微微晃动的节奏使我昏昏欲睡，我后来真的睡了过去，醒来不知道自己到了哪一站，只知道一定是过了站。我赶紧下车，掏出手机看地图。

我身在何处，我该去何方？荧屏上细细的网格让我眼晕。

步道上偶有行人来往，为了不挡别人路我就往里退了几步，靠墙站。而正是因为我靠墙站，我挡到了波特先生手中画笔的路。

在后来的交谈之中波特先生自称是自由职业者，但我想他是一位画家，或者说街头艺术家，或者随便什么家，我不太懂这个。他告诉我，他画很多画，各种各样的；他用炭条、动物鬃毛画笔、压感笔或刷子和喷漆罐作画；意大利造或者德国造的口袋本、钉在画架上的大幅纸张、由一个个像素点组成且无限延伸的画布以及街边的墙和柱子，都是他画作的载体。

还有我的皮鞋也是载体。

——波特先生当时正在巴士站旁画一幅墙绘，我昏昏沉沉没有注意到他的存在，他就拿刷子蘸了明黄色的油漆不停地甩，直到把我的一只鞋子染成黄的。

我终于被那块明晃晃的颜色惊醒，茫然地看他：“你干什么？”

他没我高，我能看见他发顶有几束没定好型的头发顽皮地翘着，看见他颈部的肌肉线条延伸下去，消失在红色连帽夹克里。我还看见他的鼻梁十分高，睫毛浓密如他手上另一把蘸着黑漆的刷子，眼睛也是黑的，很深邃，像是要把我吸进去。

他张了口，唇部线条很美，牙齿也很美，但说出的话并不美。他说：“你他妈的挡我了。”他的嗓音很低沉，富有磁性，还有优雅的腔调，他肯定是个热情好客的伦敦本地人，只是我不明白他为何用这样的手段欢迎我。

“喊了你几遍你都没反应，我只好动手了。”他这么解释。

——我都不知道自己走神了那么久。

 

既然是我错，我就道歉，但他紧接着也向我道了歉，他说如果洗衣店清洗不掉这些油漆，他便愿意赔偿我的鞋子。我说不用，不是什么名贵的货，面试装而已。

确实是这样的。我不喜正装，平时在大学里我只穿运动衣裤，这一身衣服连皮鞋领带都只为今天准备，就算没沾上那该死的黄油漆，过了今天它们也将退下历史舞台。

话说到这个份儿上，左右也用不着他赔偿，我觉得我可以走了，但地图还没看好，我就又在那儿站了一会儿。波特先生于是又向我搭起了话。

“一看你就是从外地跑来面试的。瞧这衣服，跟你一点都不搭，小孩儿偷穿大人衣服似的。每年这个时候伦敦多得是像你这样的孩子，有的很坚毅呀，有的也很迷茫。我有几年画过他们。”波特先生把刷子扔回桶里，点燃一根香烟，说，“但我没见过像你这样下午六点困成这德性的，时差没倒过来就面试去了？从哪来的呀？”

“我从剑桥来。”我撇了撇嘴。地图告诉我，我已经身在巴士线路的终点站附近了，离我本该下车的地方有好几公里。

“啧，高材生。”一片烟雾从他口中飘出来，同他好像夸奖的挖苦一起。

 

放在以前，我难以想象我会同这样一个人发生一些故事，但在那一年，那个黄昏，他的一切都要命地吸引着我。二十岁的我即将踏出学校和实验室，我将不能再用一个又一个整天去尽情钻研什么，而是要终日忙于上级指派的工作，我将被迫拥有同事，这一度是我痛恨和恐惧的，并且你瞧瞧我被喊去面试的那个地方吧，GCHQ，政府部门，我将无法保有全部的自由；而这一年詹姆斯波特三十一岁，他无拘无束地画画，在纸上，在电脑里，在街头，在一个处于学生时代尾巴的学生的面试皮鞋上。我与他是初次见面，我肯定不是他画过的那些或是坚毅或是迷茫的学生之中任何一个，但我着实迷茫，并且焦虑。波特先生的模样使我艳羡。

我于是把手机装回了口袋，不作声地站在旁边观看他作画，一直一直看。

后来太阳彻底沉下山去，他画好了这面墙，收工。那时晚霞在收敛，夜色在膨胀，他装好东西之后望着我，而我也望着他。他的眼睛在说：“你再不走我就该走了。”我的眼睛则在说：“我该去哪呢？”

很多轿车开着前照灯滑过我们旁边的街道，车轮碾过柏油路面发出沙沙摩擦声响；巴士不知第多少次又到了这一站，乘客上上下下。

然后某一秒钟，路灯悄然亮了起来，晦暗的一切都重新明亮，波特先生模糊下去的脸孔也变得清晰。

神说，不，伦敦市政管理路灯的程序说，要有光，于是就有了光。但施展这一神迹的绝非程序，程序不会安排马克钱德尔在路灯亮起的那一秒钟爱上詹姆斯波特。那时的我还拎不清什么爱不爱，我只是看着他，胸腔里涌动着一种奇怪的东西，蓬松又柔软，并且滚烫。

我鼓起勇气邀波特先生共进晚餐。他上下打量我几个来回之后，什么也不说，只点头同意。

 

我先陪着波特先生把画具送回住处。

波特先生未婚，独居。我本想在楼下等，但他建议我跟他上去换换衣服鞋子。我低头瞧了一眼自己鞋面上那片黄，心想如果我们去吃点好的，确实该注意着装整洁，于是我跟他上楼进了家门。

我穿他的鞋，好巧两个人鞋码一样，他只有各种靴子、靴子和靴子，我只好选了一双靴子。短靴和笔挺正装裤不搭，我又穿上他的工装裤。我比他瘦，穿他的裤子需要扎紧皮带；我比他高，穿他的裤子露出一截脚踝，但好在裤脚收进靴子里看不出。工装裤短靴又和衬衣正装外套不搭，我于是又穿上他的汗衫和夹克。

除了内裤袜子，我里里外外都换上他的，好似一转眼就成了和他一样的街头男人。他在落地镜前揽着我的肩，得意地笑起来，好像镜中的那个我是他的什么杰作一样。然后他歪头吻住镜外的这个我，用力掐着我的脖子和下巴，拼死地吻。

我吓了一跳，之后他立刻开始咒骂我的颤抖和躲闪：“如果你他妈的没有这个意思，你就不该用惹人误会的眼神盯着一个陌生男人，还邀请他共进晚餐，还跟到他的家里来，懂？”

不波特先生！我懂，我只是，只是以为这事会发生在晚餐以后。

——我想这么说，可我还是紧张得说不出话。

我熟识许多精妙绝伦的算法，可那里面没一个教我如何与我刚刚邂逅但疯狂迷恋的男人好好相处。我渴望波特先生占有我的生涩肉体，收割我的苍白灵魂，可我茫然无措，只好遵循本能——本能地继续颤抖下去。

他笑我还是个没开过荤的孩子，我羞愧地点头承认，但他紧接着又告诉我，不用害羞也不用害怕，他会好好疼爱我。“疼爱”是个模棱两可的概念，波特先生没有给出明确的定义。

我挑挑选选十几分钟才穿上身的那些他的衣服，他只花半分钟就又给扒下去了，连同我的袜子和内裤也一起扯掉。我赤条条地站在他面前，很快又变成赤条条地躺在他身下。

我于是在那个傍晚饿着肚子初尝情事，对象是年长我十余岁的不羁街头画家，我们一样是男人。我只模糊地晓得有肛交这回事，具体一概不知，全靠波特先生来引导。我稀里糊涂但又好像顺理成章地做了被插入的一方。

波特先生的动作大概算不上粗暴，但我疼得要死。他在我耳边轻声说很多话，有些是毫无意义的哄孩子话，有些是方法论，他教我跟下面那圈不受控的肌肉斗智斗勇，还有一些话可能有争议，比如他不停地揉着我的头发吻着我的脖颈说，第一次难免会这样，等以后做第二三四五六七八九十次，做熟了，就不会痛了。

我认为他的理论可能某种程度上来讲是正确的，可单单对我而言，哪有第二三四五六七八九十次呢？

很快我就没有余力去思考了，他让我疼痛，又让我疯狂。

 

事情结束以后我没法下地走路了，说好的晚餐变成了波特先生家冰箱里的剩饭。我穿好衣裤，趴在他的床上一边进食，一边环视他的房间。

我不知是否所有艺术家的房间都是这样，毕竟我只认识波特先生这么一个画画的。他的房间被画具、画纸和书本填得满当当，乱得出奇。他的桌椅书架和地板都是暖色的木头，这让整个房间都有上个世纪的调调，唯一极具现代感的物件就是他的电脑了，一体机屏幕下方有个水果标识。也有人说那个图案上面缺的一口是被艾伦图灵咬下去的，但史蒂夫乔布斯说并不是，我知道这真相的时候也曾感到遗憾。

波特先生从一摞摇摇欲坠的纸制品里抽出一个巴掌大的本子，说要为我画个速写，他会把他的每位一夜情人都画进这本里。在他动笔之前我先问我能否遍历他的情人们，他就把我搂在怀里大大方方地一页页翻给我看。

人数实在是不少，厚厚的一个本子都画完一大半了。

那里面有男也有女，有些年轻有些年长，波特先生笑嘻嘻地向我介绍每一位。这是汤玛斯戴利，这是小赫罗特韦尔斯，那是安妮史密斯，那是汉娜格斯威夫特。偶尔纸上会冒出几位苍老但优雅的先生女士，我有些惊讶他也和上了岁数的人做爱，他连忙说不不不，那是他坐在街边随便画的行人，出门带错本了而已，他更喜欢年轻男孩儿，像我这样的。

于是年轻男孩儿马克钱德尔也即将登上波特先生的性史及街头速写本，我雀跃地等他在下一个空白页上画出一个我。

后来回想一下，我当时简直忘记了什么是屈辱，以及如何拒绝受辱，我该一脚踢碎他的蛋，而不是像条摇尾乞怜的狗那样，卑微地盼着登上他的小画册。

但事实是，我连成为他性史本子一页的资格都没有。他本来都拿起了笔准备画，可又迅速地放下了，最终掏出手机咔嚓一声对着我拍。

“你活儿太他妈的差了，小屁孩子，我拍个照片算了，就不画了哈。”

听了这么一番混蛋话，我也还是没有踢他的蛋，我竟然不愤怒，只是难过。我几小时前疯狂地迷恋起他，可现在我明白我只是迷上了自己的臆想，实际上他刻薄又无情。

真棒马克钱德尔，不必再追慕什么波特先生了，离开伦敦吧，回剑桥去，既然你能虚构出一个美好的影子，就肯定能重构出第二个，那个绝对属于你，还不会嫌你活儿太差。我这么想着。

可波特先生又开始哄我，他把我揽回怀里，叫我不急的话就在他家里多留几天，他愿意多教教我，免费的。

我确实不急着返校，但我又不知道自己究竟为什么同意，反正不是为了免费性爱讲座。总之第二天我退掉酒店拖着箱子住进波特先生的房子，之后和波特先生有了第二三四五六七八九十次。

 

他每晚要我一两次，大约在第四天的时候，我就不那么疼了。究竟是因为疼麻木了还是下面适应了波特先生那根东西的尺寸，我说不大上来，但无论如何，我开始习惯并享受与他的性事。他也没再说过什么嫌弃我的话。

我一共在波特先生家逗留七天，其中有六天外面都在下雨。

只有在晚上我们像恋人一样亲密，他甚至在睡前翻绘本给我看，什么死去的小羊羔的故事，喷气飞机和两匹马的故事。很多绘本一页只有几行字，或者几页只有一行字，深意全在画里，需画外人自行解读，然而我最不能欣赏的莫过于不确定性和二义性。波特先生就给我讲他自己的理解，他会对着每个故事说很多很多，并最终总结陈词，他告诉我这是爱，那是孤独，那是自由。白天他则出去工作，有时带着画具包，有时什么都不带，我不知道他具体是出去做些什么。他把他家的详细地址和固定电话抄给我，他不在时我就点外卖果腹。

有天下午波特先生照常外出，一位年逾半百的美丽女士造访他的房子——用钥匙开的门，并顺手将手上滴着雨水的伞收进玄关的伞槽，动作自然流畅如肌肉记忆，她想必是经常来。我当时正在餐桌边喝茶，哑然注视着这一切，之后手一抖将半杯热茶灌进了自己的领子。

她是詹姆斯波特的母亲，来送一封由于他填错地址被寄到父母家的邮件。

 

 

我换上干净衣服之后陪阿姨一同喝茶吃点心，我告诉她我叫马克钱德尔，是即将毕业的学生。

波特先生嘴毒，却有位温柔至极的母亲。她讲许多她儿子的童年趣事给我听，讲到六岁爬苹果树的光荣事迹时说：“那个时候小马克你大概还没出生呢，你比詹姆斯小太多了呀。但愿他没欺负你，这个孩子从小到大直到现在都是个捣蛋鬼。”

我心想，那要看您如何定义“欺负”。

很快我就听不下去了，直言不讳地说我不是波特先生的小男友，只是他诸多性伴之中的一个，或许还是最差劲的一个，我甚至没能登上他的性史小本子。

——可能我骨子里也是个捣蛋鬼。

波特阿姨显然吃了一惊，问：“什么小本子？”

我就抓起那个口袋本递给她看。整间房子里所有纸制品，波特先生准许我自由翻看的就只有这一本，我一直把它拿在手上翻来翻去。但我做了件傻事，我不该拿一个或许画满了隐私的本子去跟男人的母亲对质，这毫无意义，波特先生要是知道了这件事，指不定会怎么发脾气。

但我没有想到波特阿姨会说，这个本是她上个月末出差意大利时买回来送他的。如今才是月初。“没人能在十天里睡六十多个人，但在街上画六十多张速写完全可以。”她说。

那天我的心情有点好。我大致能猜到波特先生为什么要说这种谎来骗我——他根本不想与我有任何比他性器长度更深的深交——可我还是忍不住心情变好。

 

第八天我启程回剑桥，我还有毕业论文要做。

波特先生开车送我到火车站，我下车之前他压住我，吻我，勒令我好好感谢他，不然不许走。他的表情并不很得意，反而看上去有点难过，我于是大胆猜想，他想说的其实是感谢我。

但那不重要，反正他不想跟我深交。

我谢他的时候脑海里迅速闪过我们抵死缠绵的这些夜晚，最后几次是真的很舒服，我想到就险些硬起来。可身体磨合得再好又能怎么样呢？他无意触碰我的灵魂，我将回去继续与机器为伴。

我解开安全带准备下车，他又叫住了我，要我留一个通信地址给他。

“我他妈的突然觉得，我还是应该把你画进那个本子里。回去之后我马上画，画好了我就寄一张副本给你，就当是咱们一夜情的纪念啦，你说好吧？”

“是七夜。”我纠正他。

看来波特先生还没注意到房子里多出了一封从父母家捎来的信，也不知道我见过了他的母亲。

我接过他的手机，在备忘录里输入我的地址，精确到楼宇和实验室门牌号。

他接回手机低头看了一眼之后问：“名字和电话呢？”

我又念我的名字和手机号码，他飞快地把那些字母和数字敲进去。

“马克。”他呼唤我。

我点点头算是回应，然后转身下车。关车门时我最后一次回望他，不小心窥见他的手机壁纸。那是我，第一个夜晚他拍下的那个错愕的局促的我。

 

THE END  
美咸  
2019.6


End file.
